The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area. With further advances in semiconductor technology, there has grown a need for transistors formed by III-V compound semiconductor materials to further improve the performance of electronic devices.
Compound semiconductor materials of group III and group V elements are good candidates for forming transistors due to their high electron mobility. A semiconductor region comprising a III-V compound material formed by group III and group V elements may be grown on a surface of a silicon substrate using an epitaxial growth process. The epitaxial growth process may be implemented using a metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) process.
MOCVD is a semiconductor deposition technique for forming thin layers of atoms over a semiconductor wafer. MOCVD helps to grow a semiconductor layer with a precisely controlled thickness and a sharp doping profile. The process of growing such a precisely controlled doping layer is also known as a delta doping process.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of the various embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.